one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife vs Hunter (Tier)
Description Final Fantasy vs Bloodborne! Two warriors wielding weapons bigger than them and fought enemies way above their league! Can the guardian of the Life Stream defeat the Beast Slayer? Fight Cloud is driving across the wastelands with his motorcycle until someone fires at his bike and it explodes. Cloud managed to escape from the explosion with his trusty Buster Sword. Suddenly, Hunter steps out of the fiery debris of Cloud's bike. Cloud: What's your problem? Hunter: The hunt...is on. For some reason, Hunter glows purple and his eyes glowed red. Cloud prepares himself. Enter the heat of battle! FIGHT! (Stains of Time) Hunter and Cloud clash, their gigantic axe and sword clashing and creating sparks. When they back away from each other, Cloud usss Firaga and fires multiple fireballs at Hunter, who deflects all of it but on managed to disarm him. Cloud charges at Hunter and attempts to slash him, but Hunter caught his blade with his hand. Cloud: What?! Hunter pulls Cloud closer and punches him away. Hunter picks up his axe and charges at Cloud. 50 seconds Hunter tries slashing Cloud but Cloud blocks the axe with his sword and Cloud knocks away Hunter. Cloud then jumps upward and spins his blade above him. Cloud: Rain down! Cloud uses Meteorain and multiple meteors hit Hunter. Hunter stands back up and takes out his pistol, firing at Cloud. Cloud deflects all his shots and he charges at Hunter once more. Cloud then uses Crosh Slash at Hunter, who managed to block it and Hunter punches Cloud away. Hunter: Stand down. Hunter runs after Cloud again. 40 seconds Cloud: This ends here! Cloud charges at Hunter and he uses Omnislash at him, wounding Hunter grievously as Cloud ends the strike with a devastating downward slash. Cloud: Hmph... Cloud walks away. However, Hunter glows red and turns into his Beast Form. The Beast roars, catching Cloud's attention. 30 seconds The Beast slashes at Cloud, causing him to skid backwards. Cloud then used Thundaga and fires lightning bolts at the Beast, who simply tanks and no sells everything Cloud threw at him. The Beast then grabs Cloud by his neck and impales him in his gut, causing Cloud to yell in pain. The Beast: Burn... The Beast then emits fire from his sword that causes Cloud to get sent flying. 20 seconds Cloud lands on a rock, stopping him from getting blown away. The Beast then attempts to slash at Cloud, but Cloud dodges and uses a powerful Thundaga spell that summons a lightning bolt from the sky that hurts the Beast. 10 seconds Cloud: It's over! The Beast stands up, hurt. Cloud then uses Cross Slash on the Beast once more and this time, the Beast is paralyzed. Cloud then backs away as he charges energy.Cloud then used Omnislash once more to finish off the Beast. 5 seconds Cloud ends his Omnislash with a fiery blast of a giant fireball that hits the Beast. While the Beast is distracted, Cloud ends the fight with an upward slash, sending the Beast flying. K.O. Cloud looks at the Beast, who just turned back into Hunter. Hunter tries standing up, only for his words to surprise Cloud. Hunter: What...happened? How did I...get here? Hunter faints. Cloud is uncertain if he attacked an innocent person or not. Somewhere, Demon God Demigra watched the whole fight. Demigra: Seems Hunter wasn't capable after all...Time for phase two. Demigra disappears. Result This melee's winner is... Cloud Strife Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:One Minute Melees with Music